What A Day!
by MaMa MoOoSh
Summary: You are now entering a normal day in the life of Rogue. Please keep all arms and legs inside the car at all times. slight rogue/remy
1. Morning Madness

Hi people! I felt like making a three chaptered story focusing on the chaos at the Mansion. I felt like some Xmen madness and oh who better to test it on then Rogue! Also there is a few racial terms so please don't flame me ok? Well kiddies sit back, relax, and enjoy what a day!  
  
  
  
:.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful, sunny morning and Rogue had just stretched her arms out taking in the fresh crisp air.  
  
She slowly threw the covers off herself and advanced towards her door.  
  
She turned the knob, walked down the hall, and strolled into the bathroom.  
  
"Ah think today is gonna be a great day." Rogue thought to herself "Fresh air, green tree's—"  
  
"Get out of my way!" Ray screamed as he pushed Roberto into Rogue and grabbed his toothbrush.  
  
"Pista de la cogida!" Roberto shouted when he stepped on Rogue slightly and shoved Ray.  
  
Ray lunged a few steps back as he mouth swung open in shock.  
  
"Go back to Mexico piñata boy!"  
  
"I'm from Brazil moron!"  
  
"It doesn't matter! Your all the same to me!"  
  
Roberto gave a deep growl and pounced on Ray.  
  
They were both punching, scratching and everything in between!  
  
It wasn't that bad until they realized Rogue standing over them looking rather pissed.  
  
"Ah don't appreciate bein' yall's door matt." She said, "So if Yall will just hold onto ya hats and enjoy the ride…"  
  
Ray and Roberto both looked at each other and then to their side.  
  
They were right by the stairs.  
  
Within a second Rogue booted both of them down it watching them tumble to the ground.  
  
"Well now that takes care of that." Rogue quietly said to herself just as she strolled back over to the bathroom "Ah shall brush mah teeth."  
  
"Lied eines Weibchens!"  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"What's up wit you?"  
  
"I lost my image inducer." He bellowed, "The professor is going to kill me!"  
  
"Nah he won't." Rogue sighed as she walked into his room "Ah'm sure it will turn up some—"  
  
Rogue quickly cut herself off once a crush sound echoed under her slipper.  
  
Kurt's face suddenly fell as Rogue lifted up her foot.  
  
"Uh Kurt, Ah'm really—"  
  
"You broke my image inducer."  
  
Rogue gulped and turned around. She then walked towards the door.  
  
"I just got a nev one."  
  
Once Rogue reached the store she slowly crept out and shut it behind her.  
  
She gave a big sigh and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
"I'm so like over him." Kitty told Jubilee "He thinks he is such a bad boy."  
  
"Tell me about it. Bobby always wants me to go here and there… What about me?"  
  
"Guys are so like stupid!"  
  
Rogue made a face and walked into her room.  
  
"No way I'm going in there." She thought just as she slid open a draw.  
  
Rogue grabbed some cloths out of it and threw them onto her bed.  
  
She then slipped off her nightgown and slid the shirt over her head as well as onto her body.  
  
Suddenly someone knocked onto the door.  
  
"Hey uh Rogue?" Scott asked, "Can I come in?"  
  
"In ah minute!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ah said in ah minute!"  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
The door then swung open and chaos ensued.  
  
Rogue screamed and covered her lower body with a blanket.  
  
Scott stood there dumbfounded grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Scott!" Rogue cried, "Get out!"  
  
"You said I could come in!"  
  
"Ah said in ah minute!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was silence in the room and Rogue was steaming.  
  
"Well?" she said.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"Oh… Uh." Scott blushed and turned around "Sorry."  
  
He then hurried out of the room with a blush stained cheeks.  
  
"Men!" Rogue huffed "They cant even tell ah minute from an hour."  
  
She then speedily slipped on her pants and placed her slippers over her feet.  
  
After that Rogue walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
She opened the fridge, grabbed an apple, and then sat down.  
  
"No way man." Evan said, "The Green Lantern is way cooler then Batman."  
  
"You got to be kidding me." Bobby stated, "Batman is so much more complex."  
  
"How? He wears tights and has a gay sidekick!"  
  
"At least batman has one!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It's means that Yall are a bunch of dorks." Rogue called from the other side of the table.  
  
"Your just jealous no one mentions Wonder Women." Bobby muttered.  
  
"That reminds me." Evan said, "The Green Lantern can score Wonder Women any day!"  
  
"You must be out of your mind!" Bobby shouted "Batman has laid tons of more chicks then that gay green idiot!"  
  
"Your both wrong." Jamie stated as he grabbed a comic book from the table "Superman is the best superhero."  
  
"How?" they both yelled.  
  
"He only has one weakness, he's indestructible, the chicks dig him, and he has a much cooler haircut then both of the combined."  
  
Jamie then sauntered out of the room as quickly as he walked in.  
  
"You know, he's right." Bobby said, "Superman is the coolest."  
  
"Yeah I guess." Evan mumbled "But if this were sports then Tony Hawk would defiantly rule!"  
  
"No way! Skateboarding is for losers!"  
  
"Oh and what is your favorite sport? Hockey?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Face it Bobby! The Islanders will never win and the Rangers are played out!"  
  
Rogue then groaned loudly and threw her apple at Evans head.  
  
"Yall are so lame!"  
  
She then rumbled out of the room and into the backyard.  
  
"Sheesh." Bobby said, "What's her problem?"  
  
  
  
  
  
:.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:  
  
  
  
"Heads up!" Sam called as he threw a Frisbee to Rahne.  
  
"Got it!"  
  
Rogue slammed the screen door shut and charged outside with a frown planted on her lips.  
  
"Those two are so juvenile!" Rogue said to herself "Why can't they be like Rahne or Sam?"  
  
Rogue then turned to Rahne and gave a lopsided smirk.  
  
She was slobbering all over a Frisbee and scratching her ear… With her leg.  
  
"Ok maybe not exactly like em' but well—"  
  
"Rogue!" Sam called as he ran up to her "Some Cajun guy called before… He wanted to talk to you and—"  
  
"Who answered the phone?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Logan."  
  
Rogues face suddenly fell as she slapped her forehead.  
  
"If Yall need me then Ah'll be jumping off that window."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Rogue!" Amara called from across the yard "Can you help me with something?"  
  
Rogue sighed and dropped her arms to her waist.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Rogue walked over to Amara and sat down next to her.  
  
"Ok. I really don't know how to impress this guy I like… Can you help me?"  
  
Confusion fell over Rogue's mind as she stared at Amara.  
  
"You're askin me about Romance?"  
  
"Yeah." Amara said shyly.  
  
"Ok, Let's analyze the situation." Rogue thought to herself "Amara's trying to impress some guy, she really likes em', and she sounds a little desperate."  
  
Rogue put one ankle in front of the other and exhaled.  
  
"Ok. What's the guys personality?"  
  
"Well, he's really funny but a little hotheaded. He knows how to take care of a girl and he's really cute!" Amara squealed.  
  
"Hmmm… Well if ya take charge with this kind of guy he'll go crazy on you." Rogue said, "You should flirt for awhile and wait for him to make the first move."  
  
Amara smiled sweetly and hopped up onto her feet.  
  
"Thanks Rogue… I can always depend on you."  
  
Amara then skipped off into the house merrily.  
  
"Did ah actually just say that?" Rogue thought "Oh my gosh… Tomorrow Ah'll probably be spittin' out horoscopes."  
  
Rogue then smiled slightly and stared up at the peaceful sky.  
  
Maybe Today would be a good day after all… We'll just have to wait and see.  
  
  
  
  
  
:.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok dokey. Two more chapters. Yay! The next one is the afternoon so stay tuned to the madness… Oh and please don't flame me. I cant help it if I'm a ditz : ) 


	2. Afternoon After Math

Well first off I want to thank everyone who reviewed this fic so far… I thought it would be a total flop. Anyway this is the afternoon and I'll try to add a little bit of romance to it.  
  
Also, the BOM might show up in this chapter or the next. I can't decide.  
  
  
  
:.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:  
  
  
  
  
  
Light crisp breezes streamed through the heavens as Rogue relaxed on the soft bed of grass.  
  
She was in a state of poise at this time and nothing could break that… I stand corrected.  
  
"Rogue, help!" Jamie shouted as he jumped onto her stomach.  
  
"Ow!" Rogue screamed, "Get off of me!"  
  
Jamie quickly hopped off of Rogue and bit his nails nervously.  
  
"Please help me Rogue!"  
  
Rogue sighed and sat in a pretzel shape.  
  
"Ok what do ya want?"  
  
"I kind of did something really bad to Mr. Logan."  
  
"Like what suga?"  
  
"Well I was really bored and I wanted to play with someone and Mr. Logan was sleeping so—"  
  
"Jamie!" Logan bellowed as he slammed open the screen door.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
Just as Logan came into view Rogue couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Logan was wearing pink lipstick, blush, and what looked like mascara.  
  
Jamie gave a big gulp and dashed across the yard.  
  
"Come back here kid!"  
  
Rogue jumped onto the bench next to her and stared awe struck at the madness.  
  
"Help!" Jamie called "Somebody help!"  
  
"When I get my hands on you I'll—"  
  
Suddenly a cracking sound was heard right next to a big thump.  
  
Logan had fell to the floor grabbed his foot.  
  
He broke a heel.  
  
"Ah am so out of here." Rogue mumbled.  
  
  
  
  
  
:.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kitty, come on!" Lance called from the ground, outside her balcony window.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why? What did I do?"  
  
Kitty mumbled something under her breath and swung open her balcony door.  
  
"You totally forgot about me at the mall yesterday!"  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"As if Lance!" Kitty yelled, "You didn't even show up at the burger shop!"  
  
"I was busy!"  
  
"With what? Your new girlfriend?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Kitty stomped her foot onto the floor and crossed her arms.  
  
"Taryn told me about that blonde bimbo and how she was like all over you!"  
  
"Kitty I never was with a—"  
  
"Save the excuses Lance! It's over!"  
  
"But Kitty I didn't do anything!"  
  
Kitty suddenly burst out into tears and ran back into her room.  
  
"I hate you!" she called.  
  
"Aw Kitty!"  
  
"Hey Lance." Rogue said "What are ya doin' here?"  
  
Lanced sighed.  
  
"I was going to pick up Kitty to go to the movies."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Taryn told her that I was seeing some blonde girl."  
  
Rogue flashed Lance a lopsided smirk as she strolled to the door.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Ah'm gonna talk Kitty into forgivin' ya."  
  
"But I didn't do anything!"  
  
Rogue then chuckled as she walked through the door and up the stairs.  
  
The past few hours that she had been awake were really strange… Not to mention a total torture!  
  
Every five seconds something happened and it really ticked her off.  
  
"Hi Rogue." Scott said as he walked passed Rogue and into the bathroom.  
  
"Uh hi Scott."  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
"Oh nothing much… Just the usual."  
  
"Well that's nice." Scott said, "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you want to have sex with me?"  
  
Rogue nearly has a heart attack when Scott said those words.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want to have sex with me?" he repeated as he walked towards her "I know you like me and I like you."  
  
Rogue's mouth was now wide open in awe as Scott placed an arm around her waist.  
  
"But—but it's impossible you'd be—"  
  
"Rogue, the professor found out a way to take your powers away for a day… We could easily have sex for a few hours and then have sex some more after that. It's simple."  
  
Rogue then grasped her chin and thought for a second.  
  
"Sex or no sex? Sex or no sex?"  
  
"Well?" Scott asked.  
  
"I don't know—"  
  
Rogue was abruptly cut off by a loud chanting.  
  
"Do it, do it." The voices echoed.  
  
"What the hell?" she said to herself.  
  
"Do it, do it."  
  
"Ok fine!" Rogue shouted, "I'll do it."  
  
  
  
  
  
:.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:  
  
  
  
Rogue suddenly sat up on the bench looking perplexed.  
  
She looked to the left and looked to the right.  
  
"It was all a dream." She mumbled "Dammit!"  
  
Rogue then hopped off the bench and walked along the path in the backyard.  
  
As she was walking she noticed Bobby and Jubilee sitting pretty close to each other.  
  
Rogue then got a sly idea and ran into the bushes.  
  
"Here I made this for you Jubilee." Bobby said.  
  
Bobby handed Jubilee a beautiful rose carved out of ice that practically dazzled.  
  
"Oh Bobby!" she squealed, "It looks so pretty! I'm brining it straight to the freezer!"  
  
Rogue laughed and then sat down.  
  
"How romantic."  
  
Jubilee then put the small ice rose onto the ground and placed her soft hand onto Bobby's cheek.  
  
"Your so sweet." She said quietly.  
  
"Your so wonderful." Bobby stated.  
  
The two were then locked into a passionate and tender kiss.  
  
Hands were flying everywhere and emotions were aloft in the air as the pair of teens deepened their kiss.  
  
"Hey Rogue!" Evan said as and Kurt walked up to Rogue "What are you doing in those bushes?"  
  
"Shhh!" Rogue hushed as she grabbed the two by their collars and pulled them in.  
  
"Vhat vas that for?" Kurt whispered harshly.  
  
"Look ova there." She said.  
  
The two then stared at Bobby and Jubilee as their little make out session occurred.  
  
"Holy shit man!" Evan called as he turned on his video camera "Money for black mail here I come!"  
  
Kurt then frowned and stared at Evan.  
  
"Vas that just a racial term I heard?"  
  
Evan then turned his gaze to Kurt and yelled shhh.  
  
"You Americans." He mumbled.  
  
The trio was watching the action for what seemed for hours on end.  
  
"Uh Evan, what time is it?" she asked.  
  
"6:57… Why?"  
  
"Oh my god!" Rogue screamed as she stood up in the bushes.  
  
Both Bobby's and Jubilee's head snapped to where Rogue was standing.  
  
"Rogue!" Jubilee shouted as she stood up "I am so surprised at you!"  
  
"Yeah!" Bobby yelled "I thought that only Evan would stoop this low as to watching us—"  
  
"Hey!" Evan called when he jumped out of the bushes with a camera.  
  
"Evan!" Bobby said in surprise "What are you doing with that camera—"  
  
"It's black mail buddy."  
  
"Was that a racial joke?" Jubilee asked.  
  
Evan the groaned and walked to the back door.  
  
"Hey come back here with that tape!" Bobby shouted.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The two then ran into the mansion after Evan.  
  
"Vell, that vas interesting." Kurt sighed.  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
Rogue then glared up at the sky and sighed.  
  
"It's already dark outside… Ah betta go in for some dinner."  
  
"Me too." Kurt said.  
  
Rogue then walked towards the mansion and into the backdoor.  
  
"Uh Rogue? I'm stuck!" Kurt called "Hello!!! Somebody help me!"  
  
Ray then walked passed Kurt and onto the pathway.  
  
"Hey Ray! Help!"  
  
Ray sighed and folded his arms.  
  
"Just teleport out idiot."  
  
Kurt bit his lip and then smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
  
  
:.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:  
  
  
  
Well next is the night time or evening (?) please review! Please!!!!! ::Ahem::: ok the Bom will now show up in the next chapter. Hurray! 


	3. Evening Endings

Ok this is the last chapter to the story and it's really long. It may be a little sloppy so don't kill me ok?  
  
  
  
:.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:  
  
  
  
Rogue sat down at the dinner table with chaos in her mind. The whole day had been a living hell that wouldn't end! Everything that Rogue was annoyed by was boiling up inside of her mind. She couldn't wait for the last part of the day so it would end. Oh but for Rogue, the worst is yet to come.  
  
"I hope you like don't mind Logan but I invited Lance over for dinner." She said sweetly.  
  
"What?" he growled, "Why would you—"  
  
"Kitty!" Roberto called "Why would you invite him over? I thought you hated him!"  
  
"Well he apologized… He is like so sweet."  
  
"But what about me?"  
  
"Uhh what about you?"  
  
"Remember what you said to me today?" he said, "That you loved me and you wanted to ravage my body."  
  
"Uh Roberto that never happened."  
  
"Oh but Kitty it will soon."  
  
"Um Logan Roberto is freaking me out."  
  
Logan growled and stared at Roberto.  
  
"Cut the crap Ricky Martin." He said.  
  
"Oh for the love of god!" he cried, "I'm not Puerto Rican! I'm Brazilian!"  
  
The room fell quiet with the exception of Logan chewing food like an animal.  
  
Currently, Rogue sat there dumbfounded and annoyed.  
  
"Why Good why?" her mind yelled, "Why must apocalypse cloud over my world? Why?"  
  
"Uh Rogue." Sam asked, "Can you please pass the jelly?"  
  
Rogue mumbled something under he breath and tossed the jelly to Sam.  
  
Unexpectedly he poured it onto his steak and started to chomp down on it almost as fats as Logan.  
  
Well when Logan saw this he wasn't pleased. He then started to eat faster as Sam did the same.  
  
Sooner or later it was a battle of the fastest. Who could finish their plate the first?  
  
"Logan, Logan!" Kurt and Evan chanted.  
  
"Come on Sam!" Rahne shouted, "You can do it!"  
  
Suddenly Sam's hand advanced towards his throat and he pushed away from the table.  
  
He was wheezing and coughing almost as if he was—"  
  
"He's choking!" Kitty called "Some one help him!"  
  
Logan then made metal pop out of his hands but Kitty quickly frowned at him.  
  
"Logan, you have to save him not kill him!"  
  
Ray then slammed his fist upon the table and ran up to Sam.  
  
"How do you give that CPR maneuver?" he called.  
  
"I don't know!" Evan shouted, "Punch his stomach!"  
  
Ray gave a lopsided smirk and made a fist.  
  
Sam's head rapidly shook in protest but that didn't really matter.  
  
Ray then raised his fist to the air and punch Sam in his stomach as hard as he could.  
  
The food then came flying out of his mouth and soaring to Rogue's direction.  
  
She didn't even see it coming once it landed in her hair and she fell back in disgust.  
  
"Ewww!" she shrieked "Sam!"  
  
"Uhh sorry Rogue." He groaned "But I—"  
  
Rogue then growled and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oooo! Today is the worst day of my life!" she called.  
  
Rogue then passed by the living room and saw Jean and Scott making out.  
  
"Correction." She murmured, "Now it's the worst day of my life."  
  
As Rogue started to walk up the stairs she noticed something unusual.  
  
"Why is there toilet paper on the steps?" she asked herself.  
  
She then shrugged it off and proceeded up the large staircase.  
  
Once she reached the top she walked down the hall and saw more odd things.  
  
"Eggs?" she asked "Slime? What the—"  
  
"Bonsai!" Pietro screamed as he flew out of nowhere and landed on Rogue.  
  
"Pietro?" she called "What are you doing here?"  
  
Pietro smirked and ran his arm along her covered skin.  
  
"You look more lovelier then usual my little gothic peach." He said.  
  
"Ewww! Get off of me!"  
  
Rogue then threw him off of her and ran down the hall and into the bathroom.  
  
Once she was sure she was locked in she turned to face the mirror.  
  
What she saw did not only scare her but just plain pissed her off.  
  
"Todd! Get out of the shower now!"  
  
"Aw man." He said, "I need to take a shower yo! Cut me some slack."  
  
Rogue then sighed and walked over to the toilet. She flushed the water and casually waltzed out of the bathroom.  
  
Once she was several steps down the hall she heard horrific screams coming from the bathroom.  
  
"That'll teach him."  
  
Rogue then turned the corner and skipped down the stairs.  
  
"Now then." She mumbled "Two brotherhood members are in the house so where are the otha three?"  
  
"Wahoo!" Tabitha shouted as she flew into the door on Fred's shoulders "I haven't had that much fun since I trashed Jean's room!"  
  
Fred just laughed and placed her down onto her feet.  
  
"Hey look It's Rogue." Fred cheered happily.  
  
"Oh my god." She thought, "Run!"  
  
Just as Rogue flew down the stairs Tabitha used her powers.  
  
Instantly small energy bombs went flying into the stairs causing the carpet to rip to shreds.  
  
"Come on Freddy… Let's see what Scooters up to."  
  
  
  
:.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my god Lance!" Kitty squealed happily "It's beautiful! How did you ever pay for it?"  
  
"Uh let's just say credit cards are underestimated."  
  
  
  
:.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:  
  
  
  
"Ororo have you seen my credit card anywhere?" Xavier asked.  
  
"No Charles." She said, "Why is it missing?"  
  
Xavier then clasped his chin and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hmmm… That's strange. I could swear it was here just a day ago."  
  
  
  
:.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:  
  
  
  
"Do you really like it?" he asked.  
  
"Of coarse! This is like the most beautiful ring anyone had ever gotten me!"  
  
Lance smirked and grasped Kitty's hand.  
  
"I've been thinking." Lance said slowly "I think we should take our relationship to the next level."  
  
"And what would that be?" Kitty asked smiling.  
  
Lance gave Kitty a warm smile as Kitty leaned into his muscular figure.  
  
Instantly their lips had collapsed into each other into a romantic bind.  
  
Fervor was aloft in the air just as there emotions were ablaze.  
  
Kitty couldn't help but give a light giggle just when Lance placed an arm around her thin figure.  
  
Everything was going great until he came into the room.  
  
"Hands of the half pint bub." Logan growled as metal talons instantly flew out of his fists.  
  
Lance stepped away from Kitty and swallowed hard.  
  
"I—"  
  
"Can it rock head." He snarled.  
  
"Logan!" Kitty shouted, "We were just kissing!"  
  
"That's what you say now until you end up 9 months pregnant and—"  
  
Just as those words flew out of Logan's mouth Lance gave Kitty a quick peck on the lips and ran.  
  
Instantly Logan began to chase him around the house screaming obscenities.  
  
"Whoa." Rogue gasped "Kitty what's goin' on?"  
  
Kitty sighed and turned to her friend.  
  
"Well Lance and I decided to take our relationship to the next level so we—"  
  
"Yall kissed didn't ya?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
It was now Rogues turn to sigh as the madness ensued.  
  
"How can we get them to stop?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I donno." Rogue called "Get Kurt to teleport him somewhere."  
  
And with that Rogue walked away leaving the madness behind her.  
  
Meanwhile in the television room Ray and Amara sat intertwined in each other arms.  
  
"I don't understand how you two can watch this movie." Rahne said innocently "I mean there's no action! It's just gushy romance!"  
  
"Yeah!" Roberto called in Ray's ear "I want to see some adventure!"  
  
Ray then gave a low groan and tossed the remote to Roberto.  
  
"Here, watch what ever you want."  
  
"Alright!" they both cheered.  
  
"Hey guys." Sam said "I hear forest gump is going to be on HBO in five minutes. Let's watch it."  
  
Roberto gave a lopsided smirk and turned to Rahne.  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"Sure." Rahne mumbled "Anything is better then this."  
  
Roberto then smiled and pressed a button on the remote.  
  
Something unexpected happened next.  
  
Just as Rogue walked into the room pornography flashed across the television.  
  
"Holy shit!" Roberto cried as he tossed the remote to Sam "Change the channel!"  
  
Sam then frantically pressed buttons but the remote didn't work.  
  
"The batteries must be dead or something!" Sam shouted, "It won't work.  
  
Abruptly loud moans echoed through the room causing Ray and Amara to come back to reality.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Amara called "What is going on here?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'd like to know." Rogue said uncomfortably.  
  
"Well you see Rogue we wanted to watch forest gump and—"  
  
Rahne cut herself off once more moaning sounds came from the T.V.  
  
Rogue groaned and walked over to the Television. She then pressed the power button and frowned at the five.  
  
"Is this how all of Yall spend your Saturday nights? Watchin porn?"  
  
"No Rogue!" Sam said "Honestly we wanted to watch Tom Hanks!"  
  
Roberto then chuckled and turned to Sam.  
  
"Tipo, you are such a nerd."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are—"  
  
"Will you two shut up?" Ray screamed "My god cant you ever shut up?"  
  
"Who are you telling to shut up idiot?" Roberto shouted back.  
  
"You asshole!"  
  
"Err that's it!"  
  
Roberto then leaped on top of Ray causing Amara to get trampled.  
  
"Get off of me you dimwit!" she cried.  
  
Rogue then sighed deeply and slapped her forehead.  
  
"This is the worsted day of my life!" she said silently.  
  
Rogue's thoughts were then interrupted by Jubilee  
  
"Hey Rogue." Jubilee called from the door "Some guy says he needs to see you."  
  
"Jubilee it's 10:45!"  
  
"I know but Rogue." She squealed lightly "He's really cute!"  
  
Rogue then gave one last look at her fellow Xmen and dashed out of the room.  
  
"Please be him, please be him!" Rogue's mind shouted frantically "I hope it's him!"  
  
Once Rogue reached the door she looked both ways to make sure no one was watching.  
  
After she did that she turned the doorknob to the front door and gasped.  
  
"Bonsoir mon beau." Remy said lightly "Comment allez vous cette soirée agreeable?"  
  
Rogue's smile grew wider as her arms found their way around his neck.  
  
"You will not believe the hell Ah've been put through today."  
  
"Well I guess my visit must have brightened up your day."  
  
"Yeah, you did."  
  
Remy then place a hand onto Rogue's shoulder and whispered something into her ear.  
  
"Happy birthday beau."  
  
Rogue smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. She then kissed it and gave a warm smile.  
  
"At least someone remembered."  
  
"Someone?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah, everyone was too busy with they're own stuff to even notice Ah'm alive."  
  
Remy then smirked and handed Rogue a beautiful rose.  
  
"I have to go now but I'll be back soon."  
  
"How soon?" she asked "Tomorrow?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
And with that said and done Remy disappeared as quick as he came.  
  
Magic must have been aloft in the air at that point because Rogue was knocked off her feet.  
  
She smiled brightly and shut the door.  
  
"I hope he comes back even sooner." She thought.  
  
Rogue then squealed for the first time and skipped merrily into the kitchen.  
  
The lights were off so she quickly flicked them on and gasped.  
  
"Surprise!" everyone cheered.  
  
"Happy birthday Rogue." Xavier said.  
  
"Y—You all remembered?" she asked.  
  
"Of coarse!" Tabitha said, "Who could forget our favorite southern belle's birthday?"  
  
Rogues cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she stared at everyone around the room.  
  
"So are you just going to stand there or are you going to get a piece of the cake?" Jean asked.  
  
Rogue then walked up to her vast group of friends a chuckled.  
  
The day may have been a torture but the night sure wasn't.  
  
"This is the best night of my life."  
  
  
  
  
  
:.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:*:.:.: :.:.:  
  
  
  
Well that's it. I didn't know how to end it so there. Anyway Please review the fic cause I'll love you forever! 


End file.
